


Dear Lin, love Kya

by Sapphicmilfs



Category: Legend of Korra
Genre: Angst, Drug Use, F/F, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Oneshot, Overdosing, Short One Shot, hurt/comfort but no comfort lmao, kyalin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:48:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27667025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphicmilfs/pseuds/Sapphicmilfs
Summary: An engagement ring on her left hand and a police file in her right.Lin discovers a tragic death of someone who she once called a friend.
Relationships: Lin Beifong & Kya II, Lin Beifong/Kya II, Lin Beifong/Tenzin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 48





	Dear Lin, love Kya

**Author's Note:**

> Lin and Kya are around their late 30s in this and I hope you guys enjoy this little one shot, it's not the best and i’ll probably edit it tomorrow.Also triggers warning because some shit in this fic might trigger some people.But yeah that's about it, bye have a fun time reading bitches.

Nothing could describe the feelings that we’re racing through Lin’s mind. She never expected to be here. Doing an investigation on somebody she knew. Somebody who shared memories with her.Somebody who she cared for and called a friend.

But here she was, standing with a police file in her hand while a body was zipped up and sent to a hospital. The newly appointed chief placed the file on a table nearby and knelt to the floor. Her fingers traced along the side of a syringe that had a little bit of an unknown liquid inside of it.

Lin felt her throat go dry, this scene wasn't unusual at all. Lin didn’t even need the letter that was handed to her to figure out what this was. She muttered a soft broken thanks to the officer that handed the mentioned letter as she stood up to open it.

Inside was handwriting she was too familiar with.

”Dear everybody,

I’m sorry for running: I mean that's what I've always been known to do right? Running away from my problems, friends, and even family. Spirits here I am doing it now, running from life to death. It’s funny isn't it, knowing that I'll never be able to break this habit even as I'm sitting here planning this whole shit show.

Either way, my time in this world has come to an end. But it’s okay cause this means there will be one less person to worry about for all of you. One less person to have to waste your money to write to.One less person to stress about.

Before I leave though I just wanted to say a few things.  
Bumi, I love you so much and I hope your next rank treats you well.  
Mom and dad, I'm sorry I wasn't an air bender and a perfect kid.  
Izumi, I hope becoming Firelord will help you achieve your dreams of fixing the fire nation's legacy.  
Suyin I hope you grow up to be a great person, kid.  
Tenzin good luck on reviving the air nation with Lin.  
And Lin, congrats on your engagement with Tenzin, I left you a little wedding gift as you can say near the stupid wine case that you said looked too hippy for you to grab a drink from.”

Lin chuckled softly at the last remark as she proceeded to finish the letter,

”Anyways, I guess this is it. I love you all so much and remember none of this is any of your guys’ fault.

I love you all,

Sincerely Kya.”

Lin felt a sob threaten to escape from her throat as her eyes went directly to her hands. Of course, she loved Tenzin but if it was in her honest opinion. She always felt like that was expected of her.

Like she was expected to marry this man and help him rebuild the air nation by birthing the next generation. By being a kind supportive wife who stayed at home to raise the kids and-

Then a cold thought hit Lin in the face. What if this engagement was why Kya was no longer with them.What if this engagement was why Kya left everyone so abruptly.

”Chief are you alright? I know you and her, we're close.” A man interrupted Lin’s thoughts by placing a soothing hand on her shoulder.

She turned and nodded softly,” I’m okay, thanks for asking Saikan. Why don’t you all clock out for tonight and I’ll look through her more personal stuff.”

”Of course, and hey Lin, remember if you ever need a drink. I’m always here to talk about whatever shitshow is going on, ok?”

The pair quickly exchanged a firm handshake to show some appreciation and parted ways. Once everybody had left, Lin went to the wine case that did indeed, looked too hippy to drink from and opened it. Inside was a beautifully carved betrothal necklace and another handwritten letter.

Bottles were lightly pushed to the side as Lin reached further into the box to retrieve the said items. Before opening the message though, tears started to sink as she traced the air and earth symbol engraved into the jewelry. Lin wiped her eyes quickly and took a deep breath before placing the necklace down and reading the message.

”Dear Lin, 

I made this necklace so you could wear it when you wed Tenzin. I’m not gonna lie to you though, I wished it was me seeing you walk down the aisle and taking my hand.

I wish that even though this betrothal necklace wasn't made for you and me, that it somehow was. I wished that it was me who got to slow dance with you.

I wish it was me who got to marry you.

Love, Kya.”

Everything was silent now, so mute that Lin could even hear her heartbeat as the note slipped from her fingers. She sat there with her face pressed close to her hand as she silently mourned the death of her friend, the person who she trusted the most and the one she could’ve lived a life with.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I was very sad while writing this,if I get known for being that one Kyalin writer who just writes angst than it is what it is lmao JAJSJSNDDND.


End file.
